Midnight Conversations
by Hairann
Summary: “You know, I've thought about you many times over the years. I had always pictured you so god-like, untouchable." One-shot! Warning: Mentions character death. Not too angst, that's just the best genre that's listed.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Warning: Mention of character death.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief , Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

"It seems so strange seeing you like this after so many years. Gotta tell you, this is the last place I thought I would ever find you in my time," Kagome admitted as she sat down in front of a nearby tree and leaned up against it.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't know did you? You see, when you met me 500 years ago, I had come from this time. Hard to believe, I know, but I was a time traveler. And I say was because I haven't gone back in..." Kagome paused to think as she turned her gaze up to the starlit, night sky.

"Must have been 50 years now. I still find it strange, I only spent five years of my life there, but it seemed like most of my life. What am I saying, you wouldn't care about that, would you?" Kagome questioned rhetorically, not surprised when her only answer was the wind rustling the leaves in the tree above.

"You know, I've thought about you many times over the years. I had always pictured you so god-like, untouchable. And I guess you really were, to some nobody human girl like me, but that didn't stop me from having this huge crush on you," she admitted out loud, before throwing her head back and laughing heartily. Getting herself back under control, Kagome sighed heavily.

"Only took me 55 years to admit that. Heck, I only do so now since I know you can't kill me just for thinking it. I guess that old saying is right though. You want what you can't have, or some such thing. I think I wanted you just as much as I couldn't have you.

"I wasn't in love with you, not like I was with Inuyasha. No, it was pure lust. As the years went by, that 'what might have been' was always at the back of my mind. One of my few regrets. But none of this really matters, does it?" Kagome wondered as she heaved another sigh before glancing back over.

"Did you know Inuyasha kept coming back through the well, up until about the time of my daughter's birth?" Kagome questioned and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "Good one Kagome," she mumbled to herself. "How could you know that if you didn't even know I traveled through time?"

Around her, the night air began picking up and Kagome pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders. "This time of year is so chilly. We will probably get snow soon. I always thought everything was so beautiful blanketed in white. How about you?" Kagome inquired and was once again met by silence.

"Well anyways, as I was saying, Inuyasha continued coming through the well for a few years after I stopped time traveling. He said it was for the ramen, but I think he missed me like the others. I missed them so much, but once we had wished the jewel away, I had no way to go back once I came home."

Kagome turned her head toward the distance when she heard herself being called for faintly. "She's still a ways out, so we have a few more minutes to talk. Well, for me to talk and you to listen, huh?" Kagome questioned her companion. "I've always wondered what happened to the others after Inuyasha stopped coming here, but I could never turn up anything with my research. Nothing past our group destroying Naraku and getting rid of the jewel, anyways.

"I still can't believe you three, fighting in the middle of the battle about who got to kill him. I mean really, does it even matter? He was stopped; the world was saved. We all won. I swear males can be so strange sometimes," Kagome commented, causing herself to start laughing, which soon turned into a coughing fit.

"You'll have to forgive me, this old body ain't what she used to be," Kagome told him when she had gotten herself under control. "You know what's ironic about us meeting like this?" she inquired and continued without waiting for an answer.

"The first time I fell down the well, I was chasing after my cat Buyo. This time it was his descendant that led me to you. Makes one wonder if cats have some way of detecting demons," Kagome could hear someone call for her again, closer this time, but chose to ignore it. "I often wondered what happened to you as well, but I guess I know now. Not really what I imagined, if you want to know the truth."

"Grandmother, there you are. Didn't you hear me calling for you?" a soft voice questioned from behind Kagome, startling her.

"Huh? No dear. What is it?" Kagome questioned as she glanced over her shoulder to look at the younger girl.

"That crazy cat came home. You can come back inside now," the girl told her as she walked around the tree and moved to help her grandmother to stand.

"I think I will stay out here for a moment more. You go on ahead of me Rin," Kagome told her with a smile before turning her gaze back.

"Someone you know?" Rin questioned, following her grandmother's gaze.

"A long time ago, yes," Kagome replied not bothering to turn to look at Rin.

"Alright, I'll head back, but don't stay out too late. It's getting chilly," Rin insisted before turning and started back the way she had come.

"My daughter named her Rin after hearing all of the stories from my travels. Rin was always her favorite. Thankfully she didn't choose to name her son Jaken, since he was her second favorite. Yes, my daughter is a strange one.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Now that I know where to find you, I'll come visit more," Kagome promised as she stood, wiping the leaves and dirt from her clothes. "Have a good night," she said, taking one last look at the grave marker before turning to leave. In the center the words, 'Sesshoumaru: Son of the West' could barely be made out over the erosion caused by time and the elements.


End file.
